The roots of vascular plants have multiple functions. These include: 1) absorption of water and inorganic nutrients, 2) anchoring of the plant to the ground, and supporting it, 3) storage of food and nutrients, and 4) vegetative reproduction. In response to the concentration of nutrients, roots also synthesise cytokinin, which acts as a signal influencing how fast the shoots can grow.
Plants with increased root biomass would therefore potentially have a number of advantages including better anchorage, more efficient water uptake, more efficient nutrient uptake, and improved drought tolerance. A combination of these features may also result in improved yield, including increased grain or fruit biomass and/or increased leaf biomass.
At present there is limited understanding of the genetic mechanisms controlling root biomass in plants.
It would be beneficial to have available alternative methods for controlling root biomass in plants.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide methods and materials for increasing the production of root biomass in plants, and/or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.